Kidnap
by black-cat78766
Summary: Liz is kidnap. Maka is the only one that can save her. Will Maka risk everything to save Liz. Or will she let Liz die. Sequel to Wedding.


Liz and Soul have been married for two years. Soul became officer. Liz stayed where expecting a child.

Maka married Kid about a year ago. she move in with Kid. Kid was a teacher. Maka was detective. however she spent most of her free time at school. Maka had gotten over Soul, but they where still friends. Sometimes they would woke together. However things got more weird when soul move next door. Every one had already know each over from high school.

One day Soul and Kid went to a bar together. Soul really didn't want to leave Liz foe more then a hour. But Liz said he should go and have some fun. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Soul asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Maka should be here at any minute. I wont be alone. Now go have some fun. But not to much fun, if you know what I mean." With that Liz shoved Soul out of the house. Soul walk down the drive way to get in the car. when they car drove off, Liz close the door only to be open again. "I told you I will be- Oh. Hi Maka come in."

"Hi Liz. I see it was hard to get Soul to leave." Maka said while walking in to the Living room.

"Yeah he wont leave for a minute. It gets annoying."

"Well at least he cares. It was not hard to kick Kid out."

The girls heard a knock on the door Maka got up to answer the door, not to her surprise stood Soul. Maka look past Soul and saw Kid in the car waiting for Soul. "I forgot my jacket. It up stairs. I'll just go get it." Soul walk past Maka and went up stairs. He glanced towards Liz. The girls just look at each other. When soul came down, he kissed Liz goodbye. Kid waved towards Maka. Maka waved back. Soul got in the car and drove off. Maka closed the door and went back in the living room.

Soon it was ten 'clock. Soul and Kid should be back soon. Maka was in the basement, getting something. Liz was in the kitchen. Maka heard a sound coming from up stairs. Maka walked to the basement stairs. (How many times have I said the word 'stairs' in this story?) "Liz is that you?"

"No," Maka walked up the stairs (there that word again) to the main floor. Liz was moving about in the kitchen. But the sound was coming from the front door. Maka got closer to the front door. She saw a black blur holding a pipe. Maka let out a scream. It was so loud the hole neighborhood could hear it. Liz went to see why Maka scream. Then she saw a unconscious Maka on the floor. There was a man standing over top of her. He had a bag in his other hand. He put the bag over her head. Liz was dragged out of the house and push into a van.

when Soul and Kid got home, the front door was unlock. they went into the house. Soul trip over a bloody Maka unconscious Maka. (Who trips over a girl on the ground. I was on the ground once, and my friend didn't see me. Then she trip over me. Don't ask why I was on the ground.) "What the- Kid get in here now." Soul yelled.

"What now. Maka?" Kid ran to Maka's body. He yanked out his phone. "I'm calling 911!" While Kid called the police. Soul ran around the house trying to find Liz. Soon the sound of siren echoed through the neighborhood. Soul and Kid talk to the polices. When everyone left, Soul and Kid went to the hospital.

Maka woke up in a white room. Kid sat next to her. Soul sat in the corner of the room. Both boys had red eyes from crying. when Kid realized Maka was awake, he bombarded her with questions. "Maka are you ok? What happened? I was so scared! Don't ever do that a that again!"

"Kid, dude let her rest. She's been through a lot today." Soul said putting a hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid nodded his head. Soul tried his best to stay clam. But how does some one stay clam, in a situation like this. Liz was missing. Maka was in the hospital. _Why did I leave? This is my fault. None of this would have happen if I had stayed home._ Soul thought. Soul's thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door. Soul got up to answer the door. The nurse gave soul some papers. She also told Maka can go home tomorrow after she take some test. Soul grab the papers and close the door. Maka fell asleep again. The boy decided let her rest.

Maka past all her test. When she got back to work she a had a surpise waiting on her desk. It was a note. It said; _Liz is safe for now. I have her lockup. If you want to see her again. You will met me in the ally behind Eat'n park._ _At 7:00 pm. Don't tell any one about this. _Maka read the note over and over again. What did he want? Where is he keeping Liz? But the big question was will Maka go along with it? Maka saw Soul waking up to her desk. She shoved the note in one of her desk drawers. "Maka the captain says you and I will be working on trying to fined Liz."

"Ok," was all she could say. She had gotten over Soul. But some times it killed her to see him care so much for her. But she had to save Liz. She was going to Eat'n park. (I don't own Eat'n park. It was the first restaurant that came to my mind.)

* * *

It was dark. Liz could not see. Then all the lights came one. At first she could not she any thing, but her eyes adjusted to the light. She was in a big round room. There was a small bed on the side of the room. And every thing was white. (I mean **EVERY** thing was white.) The only thing was not white was her. There was a door that was lock. Soon the door open revealing a very tall man. Liz recognize him. His name was Big Bob. (Again the first thing that pop in my head. Don't hate me!) He was a drug dealer. (Drugs are bad for you. Don't have any. Don't Do drugs.) He was wanted in every state. Now why would some like him want Liz? Will have to see. "What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?" Liz yelled.

He smirked at her. "The answer is simple. I wont drugs from the police station."

"What does that have to do with me?" Liz screamed.

He look at her. Then smirked at her again. "That where you are wrong. You see, Soul will be so distracted trying to find you, that he wont even see his partner stalling the drugs for me." He could tell from the expression on her face, that she was scared. But who would not be scared in a situation like this? "Don't worry. I wont hurt you yet. As long as your friend, what her name again? Oh, yeah, Maka that her name. As long as she dose what I say. Nothing will happen to you."

"If you hurt Maka I will kill you!" Liz screamed.

"I love to see you try." He got up and walk over to the door. But then he stop once he got the door. Bob look over to Liz. "And one more thing. I would not push my self if I where you." He said pointing to her stomach. "I will be back with your at 7:30" That all he said before he left. He was right, the baby was getting restless. Liz knew that it would be born soon. She hoped that Soul and Maka would hurry up and fined her soon.

* * *

Maka walk to the ally behind Eat'n park. It was seven 'clock. She was on time. Maka walk to the other side of the ally when she saw some one. It was a tall man by the dumpster. He had a black hoodie hanging over his face. In fact he had on all black. So he would be pretty hard to see him. He finally spoke. "You must be Maka. One of the best detective Death City has to offer."

"How flattering. You must be Liz kidnaper." The man remove his hoodie. Maka let out a gasp. "Big Bob!" (Now that I think about it the name 'Big Bob' does not sound terryifing. It sounds more like a rapper.) "What do you want?"

"I want you steal all the drugs from the police station."

"I can't do it. I wont do it.". .

"You can. And you will get the dugs. If you ever want to see your friend again."

"Fine! Where and when do you want the drugs?"

"I will leave you a note on your desk."

"How would you get in with out getting caught?" Maka asked. But Big Bob way gone.

* * *

Liz was sitting on her bed, when the door open. Big Bob came in the room. He was caring a tray of food. Liz just glared at him. He gave her a look as if he was trying to say _I don't know why you are looking at me like that. _When he put down the tray of food. Liz eye the food. "Don't worry. I did not put any thing in your food. Your friend is going though with the plans. So I wont kill you. Not yet anyway." He left Liz. See looked at the food. She was so hungry. She devour her food.

When Maka got home. She was a mess. Her hair was every where. She had dark circle under her eyes. She was tired as hell. She saw Kid cooking diner. He was made her favorite. Grilled fish (fish is the most disgusting food ever!) He was wearing a kiss the cook apron. "Bad day?" Kid asked while picking up a plate of fish.

"Yeah. We still have not fond Liz yet." Maka said while sitting down at the table.

"Oh. I know how to turn your frown upside down. Look I made your favorite! Grilled fish." He said putting the plate in front of Maka. Then he sat down next to Maka, with a plate of his own food.

"Kid your to nice to me!"?

"I know. That why you love me." Maka smiled. Kid was to nice some times. He was the best.

The next day when Maka got to work there was note on her desk. How did he put the note on her desk without getting caught? She read the note not knowing Soul was behind her. "Maka what is that?" Soul asked because he could not see what was on the piece of paper.

"It nothing." Maka said nervously. _What if he fond out? What would he do? He would probably hate me. _Maka thought.

"Maka!" Soul gave her the look.

"It nothing!" Maka half yelled.

"Fine! God Maka" Soul said. He started to walk the opposite direction.

Maka was able to get all the drugs. There where about 20 in her bag. Not many people did drugs in Death City. Every one was just to busy to do drugs. She got he drugs. Now all she need to do was to give them to Big Bob.

* * *

Soul saw Maka leave the station with a bag. Soul made share that Maka was gone before he try's to find that piece of paper. He needs to know what that says. There partners. If she knows any thing about where Liz is. She should tell him.

When Soul got to Maka desk. He look in every drawers. He could not find that piece of paper. Then he fond it. It was a note. It said. _Met me at dock two. I will bring Liz. You will have to bring the drugs. Remember, don't tell anyone. Or else._ After Soul read this. He got a group of police officer together and went down to dock two.

* * *

When Maka got there. She was greeted by Big Bob. "Where is Liz?" Maka asked.

"Right there," Bob said pointing to there corner. Maka gave him the drugs and ran over to Liz. They where about to leave when police officer ran in. Soul was one of the officer.

"Maka? Liz!" Soul was confused. Everyone was confused.

"Soul!" Liz ran into Soul arms.

"I thought I said not to tell anyone!" Bob yelled

"I didn't" Maka yelled back.

"To late," Bob pulled out a gun and aim it towards Liz. Then he pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying. Maka ran in front of Liz. The last thing she saw was, Liz on the floor crying and Soul attacking Big Bob. However when she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she saw nothing.

* * *

Days later Maka Evans was born. Soul and Liz thought would be a good idea to name there kid after Maka. The only reason Liz was still a live today, was because of her.

When Maka was five. Liz explained why she was named Maka. "A long time ago. Before you where born. A girl named Maka save my life. She was one of the best detective Death City had to offer. She risk every thing save me."

"That so cool. I know what I wont to be when I grow up."

"What is that?" Liz asked while smiling a her daughter.

"A detective like Maka!"

* * *

**YES! It is done. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Did you know that some one finish watching a football game, then call about his dead wife? In 1990 a man in Clayton County, Georgia, discovered that his wife had committed suicide. But before he called the police, he realized that he shouldn't make a bad situation worse. So he sat down to watch rest of the Super Bowl, then called.**


End file.
